Labirin
by sakhi
Summary: Eren bilang ia tersesat dalam sebuah labirin lebar, dan Jean bersedia mengulurkan tali dari helikopter untuk menariknya keluar. [Jean/Eren, slight Rivaille/Eren, college!AU]


"Kuda, apa kau mau mendengar sesuatu? Aku terjebak."

Pagi itu ialah pagi yang mengulang, akhir pekan basah dengan milyaran bulir air yang menjelma genangan. Dua bocah berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sudah melewati kutukan masa puber dengan gemilang itu memandangi langit yang ditutupi awan kelabu, berarak kesini-kesitu tanpa malu-malu, dengan angkuhnya menyuruh matahari bersembunyi lebih lama di balik gumpalan-gumpalan lembut serupa gulali abu-abu. Gerimis masih turun satu-satu, meninggalkan jejak serupa lompatan katak ketika jatuh tepat pada kolam-kolam kecil hasil hujan yang tertampung pada tanah cekung. Si Kuda menguap, ingin rasanya kembali ke kamar yang ia tumpangi tanpa beban sewa lengkap dengan fasilitas bantal-guling dan selimut tebal daripada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas _partner in crime_ sekaligus teman seperjuangan dalam menaklukan hati profesor-profesor pengidap penyakit kronis radang hati akibat kelakuan mahasiswa-mahasiswa tak tahu diri—ya, macam mereka ini.

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Tetapi kau sudah mengatakannya. Kembalikan tiga detikku yang berharga, idiot."

Menguap lagi, si Kuda tidak menerima respon apa-apa. Ia malah diam-diam memerhatikan tangan kurus dengan urat-urat yang agak menonjol hasil dari olahraga gratis mengangkat sekian ratus lembar portofolio, penebusan dosa atas nilai-nilai ulangan yang di bawah kriteria. Tangan itu bergerak, dengan jari telunjuk teracung mengikuti gerakan awan paling gelap sejauh mata si Kuda menangkap ragam kelabu yang nyaris berpadu.

"Aku terjebak dalam labirin. Apa kau tahu labirin, Jean? Ah, aku lupa kau bodoh. Mungkin kata labirin tidak ada dalam daftar kosakata yang diketahui otak kecilmu. Aku paham."

Tangan yang bergerak tadi berhenti sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya dijadikan bantalan untuk memandang langit. Memang mendung, berbanding lurus dengan kondisi hati anak laki-laki ini yang tengah linglung, bingung.

Si Kuda yang nyatanya mempunyai nama keren Jean Kirstein, melirik temannya acuh, lalu kembali memandangi awan-awan kelabu sembari berujar mengenai apa yang pernah ia pelajari di masa lalu dan kebetulan saja masih berbekas pada lapisan _cortex_ miliknya yang mampu mengingat banyak serupa cerita semu—omong kosong zaman batu. "Aku tahu labirin, Eren. Bagiku persoalan labirin hanya cerita lalu, masalah yang tak seberapa bagi otakku. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat bahwa labirin dibuat oleh Daedalus, untuk mengurung Minotaur. Apa kau tahu Minotaur? Minotaur ialah monster berkepala banteng, berbadan manusia, anak haram dari Pasifae dan Banteng Kreta. Minos, suami dari Pasifae menyuruh Daedalus membuat labirin untuk mengurung Minotaur. Dan sekarang, kau mengatakan kau terjebak di sana, produk mitologi Yunani. Sekarang kau sadar seberapa idiotnya dirimu, Eren? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, ini zaman modern, keluar dari labirin bodoh yang kau ciptakan itu."

"Tetapi ini terlalu rumit, Jean. Jika aku tergesa mencari jalan keluar, maka aku akan tersesat."

"Kau sudah tersesat dan sekarang kau harus sadar, bodoh. Mahasiswa yang jarang lulus ujian tidak ada dalam kriteria pendamping hidup bujang lapuk, pendek, menyebalkan, dan sialnya menyandang gelar master itu. Aku bahkan ragu keparat kecil itu mempunyai gangguan orientasi seksual sepertimu."

Eren Yeager menahan napas, melirik teman karibnya dengan ekor mata, kemudian kembali memandangi langit tanpa biru dengan gradiasi putih kapas. Ia sadar, sejak awal pikirannya sudah jernih bahwa jalur yang ia ambil tak lebih dari jalur berliku yang dilengkapi banyak jalan buntu, labirin mengerikan yang penuh kejutan dan belokan. Sebut ia mahasiswa paling idiot perihal teori, namun ia tak pernah sepengecut saran Jean untuk meninggalkan teka-teki paling menakjubkan sekaligus menantang untuk dipecahkan. Si Pendek itu makhluk ajaib, serupa Hobbit. Eren harus berhasil menemukannya pada ujung paling bingung sekalipun.

"Pada akhirnya labirin hanya tempat bermain, Jean. Berhenti bukan pilihan sekalipun berulang kali tertipu jalan menyesatkan. Kau tahu aku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau idiot."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Labirin**

by

**sakhi**

**.**

**Jean*Eren — Rivaille*Eren**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Cover Image © its awesome artist**

**.**

**Warning: AU, missed typo(s), OOC (maybe), shounen-ai**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Yeager bersyukur pagi itu, hari pertama ia mengikuti perkuliahan, langit tak begitu mendung. Ia harus memberi apresiasi pada matahari yang berjuang keras menerobos sekumpulan tebal awan kelabu yang betah bertahan serupa kastal penentang zaman. Ia tak bosen memandangi sosok pendek yang tengah menjelaskan materi di bagian depan ruang kelas (hobi baru yang belakangan lebih mirip mekanisme naluriah). Sepasang mata sinis itu jauh lebih menarik dari materi yang dijelaskannya, ucapan-ucapan kasarnya jauh lebih disukai anak ini ketimbang ceramah filosofinya, dan panggilan bernada menghardik itu jauh lebih menarik ketimbang opini publik mengenai politik. Ah, dasar masokis optimis.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Dan kau, bocah Yeager, ikut aku. Pandanganmu sudah di luar batas kesopanan, anak nakal."

Nah. Memang ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Sepasang mata sinis itu mengarah padanya, ucapan menghardik barusan memang ditujukan padanya, dan perintah yang baru saja menyentuh gendang telinganya juga dialamatkan padanya. Eren Yeager kegirangan di antara puluhan pasang mata yang tengah kebingungan. Peduli setan. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya, tidak perlu memberesi buku-buku karena Jean Kirstein akan dengan sukarela memberesinya tiap kali teman karibnya berurusan dengan manusia pemilik derajat tertinggi di area kampus yang disebut dosen, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Eren Yeager mengekor laki-laki dewasa yang berjalan di depannya, yang menurut gosip beredar ialah seorang bujang lapuk, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan 'ingin ikut' Jean Kirstein.

Ruangan yang dimaksud ternyata masih di gedung yang sama, lantai dua, nomor tiga paling ujung pada koridor sebelah kiri. Eren mengikut saja sebab perintah dosen adalah mutlak, tak dapat ditolak, tidak pula berlaku tawar-menawar serupa di pasar loak, maka anggap saja ini salah satu jalur pada labirin yang akan mempengaruhi masa depannya kelak. Ah, tuyul botak. Bilang saja tak bisa mengelak.

Eren Yeager memain-mainkan tangannya di belakang badan dengan gugup, pandangan matanya bergerak lamban dari ujung ruangan yang satu ke ujung ruangan lainnya. Bersih tanpa noda. Jika dibandingkan dengan kamar tidurnya ibarat langit ketujuh dengan inti bumi; berbeda jauh, sungguh. Dan saat ini, ia masih berdiri di hadapan kamus bahasa Kasar berjalan yang tengah duduk di singgasananya dengan kaki satu menimpah kaki satunya lagi. Sekalipun ia buta teori, nilai kesopanannya sempurna serupa senyum Leonardo Da Vinci. Ia tak boleh duduk sebelum ada perintah meskipun di dekatnya terdapat sofa tunggal perawan.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau memandangiku seolah kau ingin memerkosaku, anak nakal?"

"Maaf?"

Mari ilustrasikan Eren tengah melukis pada tembikar, lalu angin puting beliung datang tanpa diundang, dan _prang_, pecah. Ia baru tahu seorang lulusan terbaik universitas juga bisa frontal serupa temannya yang mirip kuda binal.

"Kau bisa mengikuti perkuliahan hari ini kupikir karena kau telah lulus tes kesehatan. Apa kau menipu petugas kesehatan sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kau mempunyai gangguan pendengaran semacam tuli?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak tuli, Pak."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak menerima jawaban yang tidak relevan."

Lagi, Eren merasa telah menemukan jalan buntu bertembok batu.

"Ah, satu lagi, Yeager. Teman baikmu— siapa namanya?"

"Jean Kirstein, Pak."

"Ya, Kirstein itu. Tolong kau suruh orang tuanya mengajarinya sopan santun atau aku yang akan mengajarinya dengan bantuan cambuk kuda."

"Maaf, Pak?"

"Kau tidak tuli, Eren Yeager."

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda katakan mengenai teman saya, Pak."

"Oh. Aku lupa. Kau salah satu mahasiswaku yang idiot, ya?"

Eren masih diam, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Jadi, tadi pagi-pagi sekali, temanmu itu sudah berdiri di depan ruanganku, menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dan berteriak menyuruhku berhenti bermain labirin denganmu. Apa aku memulai permainan labirin denganmu, seperti yang disebutkan Kirstein, saat aku tengah mabuk? Aku tak ingat pernah bermain-main dengan mahasiswaku. Coba jelaskan, Yeager."

Rasanya Eren ingin melempar Jean ke zaman Yunani Kuno saat ini juga agar Poseidon bisa mengutuknya menjadi manusia setengah kuda.

"Atau kau ingin aku bermain-main denganmu?"

Jika dahulu labirin dibuat oleh Daedalus untuk mengurung Minotaur, Eren mulai berspekulasi bahwa labirin rumit tempat ia terjebak bukanlah ciptaannya, melainkan ciptaan laki-laki dewasa yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sengaja mengurungnya dalam jerat atensi sepasang mata seksi.

"Jika kau berpikir labirin hanyalah permainan, kuberitahu, ini bukanlah permainan labirin di atas kertas yang bisa dimainkan oleh anak kecil sepertimu. Pulanglah. Belajar yang benar. Datang lagi jika kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mencari jalan keluar dari labirin bersekat tembok-tembok tinggi yang licin."

Rasanya saat ini Eren ingin mati saja dimakan Minotaur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendengus pelan, Eren Yeager melirik teman karibnya sebentar sebelum berujar, "Aku ingin berhenti. Tetapi aku sudah tersesat terlalu dalam, Jean. Aku tak bisa keluar lagi. Aku akan mati kelaparan di dalam labirin ini."

Jean Kirsten hanya bisa menatap sumber suara itu, keheranan bagai orang tolol. Sepertinya isi kepala temannya benar-benar telah bergeser atau malah tanpa ia sadar jatuh tercecer. Jean tahu, sepasang mata sinis itu secara tak langsung memang telah memerangkap teman karibnya, menyesatkannya dalam liku-liku buntu labirin raksasa serupa gurun Sahara—rumit meskipun tanpa sekat-sekat pembatas. Ia berkedip tiga kali, mencoba menanggapi semampu pikiran warasnya. "Tidak sulit jika kau mengetahui metode untuk keluar dari sana. Sayangnya kau dungu. Aku yakin kau memang tak tahu."

Jelas memang ada yang salah dengan isi kepala Eren Yeager. Harusnya ia kembali mengatai Jean dungu saat ini, namun yang ia lakukan malah melipat tangan di atas meja dan menjadikannya alas bersandar dagu. Ia murung serupa langit mendung.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Rasanya semakin kucari jalan keluar, semakin aku tersesat," responnya lesu.

"Labirin hanya permainan, Eren bodoh. Percabangan jalan yang kompleks. Ada beberapa metode pencarian jalan keluar. Yang paling sederhana, kuberitahu, adalah metode _wall follower_, kombinasi dari algoritma _backtracking_ dan algoritma _greedy_."

"Kau sebut itu sederhana? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuda jelek."

Jean tak bermaksud sok pintar. Ucapan terkesan inteleknya barusan hanya sebatas nasihat dari seorang teman yang digerakkan oleh keinginan besar meringankan beban temannya. Sederhana.

"Atau jika kau ingin yang jauh lebih sederhana lagi, akan kuulurkan tali dari helikopter lalu menarikmu keluar."

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak mengerti logika berpikirmu. Sekarang aku ingin pulang saja. Tidur. Dan mungkin ketika bangun aku sudah wisuda."

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Untuk mitologi Yunani, sumbernya adalah **wikipedia**. Bisa baca di sana untuk penjelasan yang lebih lengkap. Dan, ya, saya tau ini fik aneh XD idenya muncul pas kejebak macet di dalem angkot. Hahaha. Terimakasih banyak buat monyan yang masih mau betain fik nee XD love you lah mo XD saya lagi stuck sekali mau ngelanjut fik MC di fandom sebelah, jadi melarikan diri ke fandom ini. Semoga bisa stay terus di fandom ini (tanpa melupakan fik MC saya tentunya)! XD jadi, _mind to review_, _reader-san_?


End file.
